The use of the laser for producing holes in substrates where the laser is moved over the surface is known.
Processes for producing holes with side-delimiting flanks are known in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,677 describes a process for the laser-assisted formation of cooling air holes in turbine blades or vanes. In this case, provision is made to discharge a sequence of laser pulses onto the surface of the turbine blade or vane, wherein parts of the turbine material are vaporized such that a hole is formed along a Z axis. The laser beam is discharged onto the blade or vane surface in an inclined manner at angles of +/−10-20° in relation to the Z axis during the processing.